Who are you? Why am I so attached to you?
by Chloeee-Avs
Summary: It's Chuunin exams, Everyone including Gaara are ready to begin, but a mysterious person comes along,who is this person and why is Gaara so fixated on this person? will this person change Gaara? Rated M for language and sexual content DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1  The Chuunin Exams Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the respective characters.

Who are you? Why am I so attached to you?

Chapter 1: The Chuunin exams

* * *

><p>(Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee etc...)<p>

The time had come and it was finally the Chuunin exams, Naruto and the others entered the room to find hundreds of other ninjas who were taking part in the Chuunin exams as well.  
>Everyone in the room was giving off a strange aura. It seemed as though something was troubling them but the group was unsure what it was which was causing them to act in this weird way.<p>

After a few minutes they noticed something, all the ninjas were parting to let three mysterious ninjas pass through all dressed in black cloaks to hide their identity, all of them looking scared as if those three were incredibly dangerous.  
>Naruto being Naruto simply just walked up to the three to see why everyone was scared of them as to him they just seemed like three simple ninjas perhaps even weak ninjas.<p>

* * *

><p>(Gaara, Temari, Kankurou)<p>

The sand siblings were minding their own business, casually checking out who was there and how strong they looked,  
>Obviously to Gaara everyone there looked weak and useless, he could kill them easily like breaking a toothpick.<br>And as the same, a few minutes later they saw all the ninjas parting to let the three mysterious ninjas pass through.  
>At this time Gaara had his full concentration set on them, he felt something strange about one of them, the one in the middle seemed different, not slightly but greatly different, it was bugging him but eventually he just let it pass. All three of them noticed a loud ninja run up towards the three ninjas.<p>

Who the hell is he? Temari said, God knows, he looks weak though and he looks like an idiot, he might be quite amusing Kankurou smirked what do you think about him Gaara? Temari asked raising her eyebrow.  
>hmph. I couldn t give a shit, don t talk to me Gaara replied angrily. Temari and Kankurou looked at each other and sighed, Then looked back at what was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>(Naruto etc...)<p>

Naruto ran straight up to the three and approached the one in the to look up into the hood to see the person's face he said "Who are you? Why are you hiding yourself? Are you strong? Can we fight eachother sometime?" The three didn't move a muscle, they just stood there Waiting for Naruto to move out of their way when Sakura ran straight down to Naruto and hit him as hard as she could on the head.  
>"Sorry about him, he's an idiot" she said nervously (something isn't right, I hope he hasn't dragged us into trouble straight away) she thought.<br>"Ow Sakura-chan, you didn't have to hit me, that really hurt" Naruto moaned,  
>"hmph" the middle one grunted then barged past them with the other two following.<p>

"How rude! HEY YOU THREE! DON'T JUST BARGE PAST US I was Ta-.." Naruto was shouting until Sakura whacked him again across the head.  
>"Shut up will you? The last thing we need is to get killed by three ninjas, who we in fact don't know and could be incredibly strong straight away before we even have a chance in taking part in this exam!" Sakura whispered angrily "besides, we'll know if they're strong and perhaps know their identity later on in the exam, so leave it for now ok?" "ok Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled and they walked back to their group.<p>

* * *

><p>(The sand siblings)<p>

Kankurou smirked "hmm this looks interesting, that was quite the performance don't you think Temari? I think we picked the best time to do the exam"  
>Temari laughed "Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm still interested in those three ninjas, it's kinda making me feel more excited about this exam"<br>Gaara glared at them then looked at the three ninjas who were walking further away from them.

"ok this is really bugging me, I don't know what it is about the middle one, but it makes me want to to kill him anyway" Gaara thought to himself "Maybe you should go up to him now and kill him" Shukaku smirked "piss off, you're the last person I want to talk to right now, besides I'll just wait til later" Gaara growled "Aww don't be like that Gaara, I think you should go ahead and kill him now, but fine lets wait until later when We have a bit more space to have fun" Shukaku smirked again Gaara grunted then decided to look at something else.

* * *

><p>(Everyone)<p>

"Ok everyone! listen! the exam is about to start!" the examiner shouted "is everyone listening? ok? right I'll explain the first stage. The first stage is a written test which the questions relate to different ninjs subjects. However if you are caught cheating, you will be kicked out of the exam straight away."

(while the examiner is explaining the first stage)

* * *

><p>(Naruto etc...)<p>

"oh god.. this is what i'm worst at! Of all the things they have to do, they chose a written test!" Naruto compained,  
>"Well Naruto, this is an 'exam' it's obviously going to include a written test, why did we have to be in the same group as you, now we're going to fail" Sasuke moaned "come on guys, we'll just have to try, what else can we do now?" Sakura said with a little smile, trying to lighten the mood, which was failed badly.<br>Sakura turned and looked at the three mysterious ninjas (I wonder how they'll do) she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>(The sand siblings)<p>

"Urgh I hate written tests it's a good thing we prepared for it, hopefully it should be easy" Kankurou said nervously, Temari looked at Kankurou then looked at Gaara, Gaara wasn't making any expression, in fact he wasn't even paying attention "Gaara, are you listening? otherwise you won t know what to do" Gaara glared at her "I couldn't care less on what he is saying, I already know what to do, now leave me alone" Temari frowned "fine then!" she said before she turned away from him and carried on listening to what the examiner was saying.  
>Gaara looked in the direction where the 3 mysterious ninjas were "hmm... they better pass this, I want to fight them, I want to kill them"<br>he thought to himself smirking.

* * *

><p>(The examiner)<p>

"Ok everyone! Time to start the first stage! Take your seats! Don't forget, we have several instructors watching your every move to Make sure you're not cheating! Ok? BEGIN YOUR TESTS!"

* * *

><p>(Everyone)<p>

Each one of the genin's began their tests, each one using their own method of cheating. Sakura, Naruto, Kankurou, Temari and Gaara glanced over at one of the Mysterious ninjas, the one in the middle which seemed to look like the leader of the three and which also gave of the stange vibes, It had only been 2 minutes and they noticed that the ninja was done, answered all the questions in such a quick time. (Holy crap hes fast, hes even faster than me) Sakura thought with shock, (Woah, what the hell? thats not normal) Naruto thought acting all depressed,  
>(Fucking hell... I've never known anyone to be able to complete a test that fast) Kankurou thought with gelously,<br>(Wow... thats just... wow) Tamari thought gobsmacked,  
>(Hmph, this looks interesting, he will definately pass, now i'll get a chance to fight him one on one" Gaara thought while smirking.<p>

* * *

><p>(The examiner)<p>

"Right, the time is up everyone!"

**Hey guys, I hope this is ok :) This is my first story so it might be a bit rubbish but hey! Thanks for reading guys :) I hope you all give reviews bad or good**

**I just want to know if it's ok etc.. :) anyway Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2  Stage Two Begins

Chapter 2: Stage two

* * *

><p>After stage one, everyone seemed to be even more interested in who these mysterious people were and why were they feared by the other ninjas.<br>"I don't get why they're so special, they look weak to me" Naruto mumbled, "Naruto you shouldn't assume that people are weak.  
>Look at that guy other there with the red hair, he looks intimidating and it seems that a lot of people are avoiding him too" Sakura said staring<br>at Gaara."ohwell, sooner or later we'll find out who we are and how strong they are anyway so get over it for now" Sasuke said while glaring at  
>Naruto, "Shut up Sasuke" Naruto thought while glaring back at Saskuke.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara couldn't stop staring at the three ninjas "Urgh, for gods sake! why can't I stop staring at them? it's seriously pissing me off now" he thought to himself,<br>"I'm starting to wonder about that guy, anyway, I'm looking forward to killing him" Shukaku said laughing  
>"Stop talking to me, I don't care about what you think" Gaara replied in a angry tone, "fine, fine, whatever you say, but I know you're thinking the same thing"<br>Shukaku said with probably a big grin.  
>Temari looked over her shoulder at her little brother to see why he was grunting, he seemed to have been glaring towards what she calls<br>'those weird ass ninjas', "Gaara I know how much you want to fight them, but save it for later ok?" Temari said worrying he will do something stupid.  
>"Hmph, leave me alone, I know already so back off!" Gaara growled.<br>'sigh' "just leave him Temari, he wont listen to you anyway" Kankurou said while staring at Gaara with disapointment, Temari just grunted  
>and swung her head back round with an attitude and stood there with her arms crossed waiting for the examiner to explain what the<br>next stage was, Kankurou sighed again at the way Temari was acting then also faced the examiner to wait for stage two.

* * *

><p>The examiner finally appeared, "ok everyone! It's time to explain the next stage so listen carefully!" he shouted.<br>"FINALLY!" everyone thought and concentrated on what the examiner was saying.  
>"Ok everyone! the second stage is to test the abilities of accomplishing a mission and your real life survival skills without the help of your<br>sensei. You all will be locked within this dangerous training area and will have to survive for five days with any outside help.  
>Your task is to obtain two different scrolls: the scroll of heaven and the scroll of earth, you all will have to fight one another and not<br>get your scroll taken from you, you all will be given random scrolls so you all will not know who has what scroll until you cross them  
>within the training ground. All three members of a team must together collect the three scrolls to pass this section of the exam in order to advance."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok. I'm going to admit this now. I feel nervous and maybe a little scared about this" Sakura said in a worried tone, "don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll<br>protect you!" Naruto said with confidence and went to hug Sakura until she hit him and said "NO NARUTO! I want Sasuke to preotect me" trying to  
>act adorable and make Sasuke achknoledge her, which obviously failed as he just grunted and walked on in front to recieve their scroll.<br>"I'm going to like this" Gaara thought to himself "Me too" Shukaku agreed as he went to up recieve his team's scroll.  
>The three mysterious Ninjas walked up and recieved their scroll and walked back to where they were standing in the first place.<br>"I wonder what scroll they have" everyone said looking at the three ninjas, "I wonder what scroll they have" said Sakura looking towards the Sand Siblings.  
>"Well we'll see when we start wont we" said Temari and Naruto, while Naruto was excited and was being impatient.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok everyone! are you ready! Stage two shall start... NOW!" shouted the examiner. All the ninjas ran into the training grounds and then started presuing<br>the other teams straight away, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke decided to stay low and out of sight so majority of the ninja teams have fought out and also to  
>get ready to ambush any team which come near them, as for the Sand siblings, they just walked out in the open, Gaara killing all the ninjas who came after<br>them easily like they were vermin. "where are those three ninjas? we've been looking for hours and they're no where to be seen!" Gaara was thinking with anger  
>"Ok calm down! we will find them, no matter what" Shukaku replied.<br>"Hmm, a lots of the people here are pretty weak, they have to chance against us" Kankurou said with confidence, "Don't assume that all the ninjas in this  
>exam are like those ninjas we just killed" Temari said with warning, "whatever lets get this over with" Gaara said with no emotion to his face what so ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days have already passed by and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke finally got the two scrolls they needed and ran to where they had to go without being caught by<br>other ninjs teams, although they went through some serious moments they finally reached the goal and got through, while they were walking to where the other teams  
>who won also, they noticed the Sand siblings where already there and so was the three weird ninjas.<p>

* * *

><p>When both teams sat down they over heard two other ninja teams<br>who were from another village talk about the three strange ninjas, "Apparently, those three were the first here" one said, "I know, apparently they got the two  
>scrolls and got here in one day" the other said. "What the hell?" Sakura said with shock, "they can't be human!", "well they certainly are even more interesting<br>don't you think Gaara? Kanurou?" Temari asked, "yeah man! i'm loving this even more!" Kankurou grinned, "Hmph I spose" Gaara said then carried on staring at the three.  
>"This certainly wil be interesting" Gaara then said with an evil grin.<p>

**Ok guys :) here is my second chapter :D I hope you like it! As the same for the last chapter all reviews will be read and as again whether it's good or bad :) I will appreciate it as it will help me with my next few chapters :D x  
><strong>


End file.
